


Girls Night Out

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Girls Night Out, Rabe; Naboo spy girl, aayla; blue goddess of dance, aka accidentally night on the town turns into intergalactic jail breakouts, boys are being left at home tonight!, girls get into all sorts of trouble, hekkin no!, padme: the family ghost, shmi; promoter of rebellions, the boys are on the sidelines in looooove, they save themselves, ya’ll wondering if those boys are gonna save our queens?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Girls night out for Rabe, Shmi, and Aayla. Padme the family ghost tags along too.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Rabé, Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Girls Night Out

“Did you not get my note?” Rabe questioned, eyes pinning down the nuisance in her living room. A hamper of clean clothes rested on one hip. It had a decent sized pile of neatly folded items and on top of that, books and toys that she had gathered in her movement through the house. 

“Of course I got it! You  _ taped  _ it to my forehead!” Echo did not bother looking up from behind the beat up nerf leather couch. There were a dozen caf mugs scattered around him on the caf table in front. Scattered around the mugs were the remains of several holocomms and various wires. 

Echo was deeply in the guts of one such device when Rabe silently appeared at his shoulder and then dropped a large pile of technical books next to his elbow. The man jumped nearly a foot, looking around like a startled jumpscare. 

“Oh good.” Rabe smiled sweetly, voice still soft. “Then you totally can help Fives watch the triplets tonight. Thank you.”

“Uh... actually Fives and I were~” 

“Nope!” Rabe’s fist hit the back of his shoulder blade. “It’s girls night, Echo. If you think you live here, you can help Fives put the triplets to bed.”

With that said, Rabe continued on her way, footfalls muffled against the wooden floorboards. She could hear the girls’ squeals upstairs. Fives was probably still at the main building, it wasn’t even dinner time yet. 

Hmm….probably not though. The girls were happy squealing the way they only did when he got home. Fives probably snuck through the upstairs balcony again. 

_ Drat that man! Couldn’t he use the front door like a normal person?  _

Oh, the list of things she had to finish herself before she could meet up with Aayla later that evening. As much as she loved Fives, there was no way she was trusting him and Echo to clean her house for her. 

Nope, not happening. 

ALORIKA CHRONICLES

Aayla stared at her closet, tapping the tips of her fingers to her lips as she pondered her choices. 

“Choices. Choices.” She hummed under her breath as her eyes traveled across silks and leathers and heavy brocades. “What would Rabe choose....”

“Aayla; light and love of my life?” 

Aayla spun around, smiling softly at the man. Her lekku curled warmly across her back, showing how delighted to see the man. “ _ Sei anan! _ (My love!)”

“Tonight is girls’ night, correct?” Bly moved to the bed, eyes eagerly tracing the piles of clothes that were piled on the normally pristine covers. 

“Oh yes! Rabe promised me the best night!” Aayla shimmied with glee and delight, hands tracing the flow of one of the dresses. “Promised me a special delight.”

Bly nodded, hummed and lifted a dress towards the blue twi’lek. “Try this one.”

The dress itself was a shimmery gold that matched  _ wonderfully _ with the blue of her skin. The skirt was a wonder, free flowing and fanning out when she moved. Rows of beads dangled from her shoulders, glitter and gleamed in the setting sun from their windows. 

“Oh how perfect! You always find the best things,  _ sei anan _ !” 

Boy’s  _ handsomely dark _ skin flushed underneath his tan and the gold ink of his tattoos. “Do?” His fingers gestured vaguely around the crown of his skull. “Do~ ah, would you like some help redoing the straps and headband for your lekku?” 

ALORIKA CHRONICLES

Shmi was dealing with the usual hectic day. Laundry lay overheating in the basket waiting to be done. Pots and pans to wash piled in the kitchen sink, waiting to be done from lunch. She eyed her mending pile critically; debating on whether it needed done today or it could wait a couple more. She still had to make sure that the Nerfs got milked tonight and that Jango checked on the boys in the area. 

Probably wouldn’t hurt to send Alpha after Boba, make sure his fridge had leftovers and he was actively taking care of himself. That reminded her, she needed to check in with Fox and see how Luke was doing on his first hunt. Oh! It wouldn’t hurt to check in with Bacara and the Novas either! Hmmm…how were the ops going for Cody and the boys? She still needed to check in with them. Make sure that everyone was aptly stocked and up to date on intel and ammo. One must always be prepared for anything of course. 

Shmi nodded to herself, pulling out a flimsi pad and a stylus jotting down a  _ To Do  _ list. 

  * _Boys check ins. Make sure everyone had no uncatalogued injuries they were hiding._


  * Base inventories stocked and properly put away and labeled


  * Ships overhauled and are properly running.


  * Negotiations with Duchess Kryze



Looking at the list she had made, Shmi nodded to herself before pulling out a different flimsi pad and set to work, bustling around her kitchen. There were things to be done before she would feel sure enough to leave the Farmhouse to the control of the boys unsupervised. 

Being the matriarch of the Fett household was a headache sometimes, Shmi thought to herself, tapping pencil to chin in thought. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Her eyes were treading the shelves of spices and seasonings when the back door swung open with a  _ bam  _ and walked in a dripping Ponds.

His eyes were locked with a determined focus as he attempted to sneak through her kitchen floor. Shoulders hunched and spine curved in shame and shivers. There was an ear rendering  _ squelch _ to his boots as he slumped through.

“What on Concord Dawn; Ponds?” Shmi asked, moving in a start.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, ma.” Ponds huffed, head sinking lower as he tried to keep moving.

“Good! We don’t wanna hear about it!” Thire cackled from the living room, eyes not bothering to look up from a hand of sabbaac he was playing with Thorn and Hound.

“Ponds what happened to your?” Shmi shot Thire a pointed look as she followed in Ponds’ wake. 

“I’m fine, ma. Just got pushed into the lake... again.”

Shmi stopped, hand covering her snort of merciless mirth. Ponds shot Thire a heated glare, promising repercussions as his sibling’s bellowed laughs. 

Ponds continued his stroll of soaking shame through the hall, and up the staircase, destined for the fresher at the end of the hall. 

“Was it Fives or Hardcase?” 

“Dogma. Surprisingly.” Ponds hollered back, the fresher door pointedly clicking shut on the end of his reveal.

Dogma? What the  _ osik _ Ponds do to piss Dogma off?

“Put your clothes in the wash when you’re finished taking that shower! And don’t use all the hot water!” Shmi shouted up the stairwell. “I’m done cleaning up after you! You were in the army for kriffing sake! You can clean up after yourselves!”

Yes, being the matriarch of the Fetts was a job and a half at times. Especially with keeping track of all her boys. But Shmi wouldn’t trade it for all the glitter and gold in the stars themselves. This was her place. 

Her role. Her home was here with her boys and Jango. Watching over them and giving them love and making sure they picked their dirty socks up and keeping the med lockers stocked. 

But sweet force! Would she enjoy that girls’ night out with Rabe and Aayla! She loved her boys. But she also loved her girls and Rabe and Aayla were as much her’s as the boys were.

ALORIKA CHRONICLES

“Tell them your credentials. Go ahead.”

“But I don’t *have* any credentials!” Aayla hissed angrily underneath her breath. 

“Then make something up! He looks ready to throw us out of here on our ears!” Rabe whispered furiously back, hand slipping inside her wide skirt. 

“Do you have any ideas?!” Aayla’s fingers twitched, wanting to desperately use the force, but holding herself back because of the danger. “If so be my guest! I’ve got nothing here!”

“Where’s Shmi?” Rabe asked suddenly, having lost sight of the older woman in the chaos.

“Oh sweet merciful force. We *lost* her?!” Aayla wanted to slap her forehead and disappear. “Dad is going to kill us! He made us promise that we wouldn’t end up with any more bounties?!” 

“I know that!” Rabe hissed through her teeth, smiling sweetly to the human smuggler that looked at her. She waved him onwards, teeth grinding underneath her gentle look, hand squeezing Aayla’s in warning. 

“Oh she’s fine. She’s in the main office.” Padme revealed herself with a smile beside the two. 

“Did you get her in there, Padme?!” Rabe asked, still hissing between her teeth. Aayla’s eyes widened and she tugged the former handmaiden away from the center of the gathering. 

“Of course not. I just helped out as a look-out.” Padme’s smile was full of mischief and full of osik. The kind the queen had never let herself have when she was alive. There were bonuses to being dead after all. “It’s not like I can do damage to anyone even if I bothered. You know that!”


End file.
